


Finished

by girlpire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Angel (BtVS), Bottom Angelus, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Small Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpire/pseuds/girlpire
Summary: As often happens when William engages in a new-to-him sexual activity with his family, he doesn't really understand what's going on at first.Or: Sometimes people say it's hard to get Angelus to take it up the ass in fic. I present a counterpoint.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Darla (BtVS), Angelus/Darla/Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Drusilla (BtVS), Angelus/Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Spike (BtVS), Darla/Spike, Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Finished

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to completely rewrite a subplot of Touch so it's taking a bit longer between chapters, but now it's feeling like too long, so here's an old Fanged Four ficlet. (Because there's never enough of the Angelus/Darla dynamic, ever.)
> 
> Written for Spring Spangel in 2008.

*

The one and only time it happens, it happens on a day that isn't otherwise anything special.  
  
The four of them are in bed together like usual, spending the daylight hours the same way they usually do (that is, fucking each other). William is lying on his back on the four-poster that is actually a little on the smallish side and has entirely too many feather pillows on it while Darla straddles his face, saying dirty things that he can't really hear that well, her thighs sort of muffling his ears. Drusilla rides William's cock and moans as her sire takes her from behind, Angelus also saying things that are probably very dirty, in response to whatever dirty things Darla is saying. But William can't really hear him either, just feels his thick cock pumping steadily into Dru alongside his own, the two of them separated inside her body by a thin stretch of flesh that might as well not even be there.  
  
All of this is very normal for William. He's comfortable with it, or at least he's beginning to become comfortable with it, this being something they've done regularly since he was turned a few months ago. In fact, he's the one who initiated today's events. (He didn't mean to exactly; he just made a rude, half-joking suggestion to Darla, and for some reason - probably boredom - she immediately took him up on it, which resulted in his face being pressed between her naked thighs before he even realized what was happening.) But he's enjoying himself, like he always does, and that's really the whole point of the thing, so he has no complaints. And neither do the rest of them, judging by the little gasps and moans and other quiet noises he can barely hear as he further acquaints himself with his great-grandsire's endlessly fascinating and desirable womanly bits. He grasps her thighs with his hands, holding her in place over his mouth as though she might at any moment squirm away from his adventurous tongue, and he wonders, not for the first time, if there is anything in the universe that could possibly be better than this.  
  
Which is when he finds, for the first time, that there is.  
  
As often happens when William engages in a new-to-him sexual activity with his family, he doesn't really understand what's going on at first. He feels the cock beside his pull out of Dru's body, which he understands well enough, and then he feels Dru being dragged off of his own cock, which he also understands, it having happened so many times before - usually by Angelus - but then he feels some shuffling around and a hand grasping his erection, positioning it against a new indentation. And then he's being taken in again, slowly sinking this time into the tightest, most exquisite envelopment that he's ever experienced - ever. He moans against Darla's slippery flesh and digs his fingernails into her thighs, his hips arching up from the bed towards that perfect warm slide, the delicious squeeze of the gradually accommodating body he's now buried inside. That single, tight possession of his slick cock is a more intensely pleasurable sensation than he's ever imagined could exist.  
  
And then, just barely, through the legs pressed to his ears, William hears Angelus sigh.  
  
Despite the sigh, which could almost be called a moan, it still takes him a while to figure out what's going on. It's not that William is slow in the head or anything; it's just that, well, for one thing, he can't see properly, what with Darla sitting on his face, and his hearing is greatly reduced for the same reason. Taste and smell are also limited to Darla's fragrant sex, so all he has to go on, really, is feel. He feels the torturously slow drag of the other body pushing itself up off his cock and then the tight glide as it presses down against his hips once again, taking him in, and after feeling this many times in a row, he _still_ doesn't quite grasp the concept that it's Angelus who is fucking him this way. It's too confusing in his mind; it's... incongruous. This isn't what they do. This isn't what their relationship _is_.  
  
But oh, the idea! The _idea_ of what must be happening, although he can't see it... Besides the incredible feel of his grandsire's body gripping him so fucking tightly, it's the very _thought_ of being inside him that reduces William to the amateur pile of eager bones thrusting his hips too fast, losing the slow rhythm Angelus is attempting to set. It's the notion that he, William, is finally the possessor here, the one taking ownership of the other's body. He's owning Angelus! Simply by lying here on the bed, he is finally winning in a way he never dared hope he would. And Angelus is giving him this gift willingly! It's almost too much. He almost ceases to function.  
  
All of a sudden, Darla moves off William's face and leans down to peer into his eyes with a frustrated expression. "Did you really tire of me that quickly, William, or have you forgotten how your mouth works?" she asks.  
  
William inhales deeply and darts his tongue out to lick her slickness from his lips. "Um," he says. "Sorry." His voice hitches as Angelus clenches around him. "Got... distracted."  
  
Darla rolls her eyes and starts to climb off the bed, apparently having had enough. And when she moves out of his field of vision, he finally sees happening what he's so far only imagined in his head.  
  
Angelus is sitting astride William's hips, rocking up and down very slowly - much, much too slowly - one hand resting on William's stomach while the other is tangled in Drusilla's hair. He's holding her head down, thrusts up into her mouth as she leans over William's side, then pushes his hips down to take in William's cock, then thrusts up into the perfect O of Dru's lips again. Angelus is watching Drusilla's face as he fucks her mouth, gripping her hair hard, whispering to her, "Ah, that's right, use your tongue now, there's a good lass..." and William is staring at the two of them with his lips slightly parted, seeing but still - _still_ \- not believing that the scourge of fucking Europe is riding his cock.  
  
Darla wanders back over to the side of the bed carrying a glass of brandy and sips it thoughtfully as she also watches Angelus and Drusilla. William is grasping the sheets in his fists, clenching his teeth together, trying to maintain control without calling out and embarrassing himself. Darla looks at his face, then back over at Angelus. "How is he?" she asks him.  
  
"Hmm?" says Angelus, glancing up at her. "Who?" He continues his steady movements above William, twisting his fingers more tightly into Dru's hair. She whimpers around his cock.  
  
"The boy," Darla says, indicating William. "How do you like his prick?"  
  
"Oh," says Angelus. He looks as though he's only just noticing that it's inside him. "I suppose it's good enough," he offers. "How was his mouth?"  
  
 _Good enough?_ William thinks. _Good enough?!_ He's having the most amazing experience of his life, and they're talking about him as though he's not even here!  
  
"Abysmal," Darla sighs. "Do you know, I actually think he's getting worse?"  
  
Angelus chuckles, then hisses as Drusilla's teeth graze him. He pulls her off his cock and glares at her, then shoves her face back down and thrusts into her mouth again, and she squeaks. He looks up at Darla. "Shall I offer my services, then?" he asks politely.  
  
She smiles. "Why yes, thank you, dear," she replies, setting her glass on the small table beside the bed. "How very thoughtful of you."  
  
"It's my pleasure," Angelus says, and William suddenly, without warning, finds himself landing atop Drusilla on the hard floor beside the bed, the both of them having been flung aside to make room on the smallish space for their elders.  
  
"Hey!" William cries out indignantly. He scrambles to his feet, immediately desperate to be back where he'd been only a moment before, deep inside Angelus. "But we haven't - I'm not even - We're not finished!" he protests. His erection is standing out from his body, impossibly hard, glistening.  
  
Drusilla giggles from the floor. "Silly William," she admonishes, also getting to her feet. She slides her arms around William's body and leans into him, her pert nipples pressed to his back. "Of course you are."  
  
On the bed, Angelus and Darla don't acknowledge this exchange at all, having already become wholly immersed in each other.  
  
*


End file.
